The Silver Lining
by Silverdash
Summary: Xmen EvoElektra movie verse xover Tyler Malone joins the Xmen after leaving the life of an assassin like his mentor Elektra. Chapter 2 up!
1. Prologue

Finally! I finally got this story up! Howdy everybody, and welcome to one of my new stories, The Silver Lining. This is an X-Men Evolution/Elektra movie verse crossover. It shows my OC Tyler Malone joining the X-Men after abandoning his life as an assassin like his mentor Elektra. And yes, Colin Madrox plays a very important role, for those who read this after reading the story. X-Men and Elektra are both owned by Marvel Comics, so I shall not be sued.

Main characters: Tyler "Silverdash" Malone, Jaime "Multiple" Madrox, Scott "Cyclops" Summers, Jean Grey, Wanda "Scarlet Witch" Maximoff, Pietro "Quicksilver" Maximoff, and maybe more.

Pairings: Scott/Jean (duh), Tyler/Wanda, and maybe Jaime/Rahne with one-sided Jaime/Rogue for now.

**One very important thing: **This story is dedicated to Slickboy444 for getting me into the X-Men Evolution craze in the first place. And while this story may seem dark, this is nothing compared to some of his stories.

And one more quick note: I know it seems impractical for Colin to begin doing drugs at the age of seven, but in my hometown, kids who start are 'round the same age. So don't start on that.

Thanks to everybody who reads this, and I'll try to have the next chapter up ASAP. Later!

Silverdash

**Prologe**

10-year-old Colin Madrox carefully placed his spare house key in the lock, praying that his parents were asleep early. His luck was with him as no one was in the living room and two sets of snores came from upstairs. He snuck into his bedroom and closed the door. He was about to take off his weed-smelling shirt when a small voice came from his bad.

"You were out smoking again, weren't you?"

Colin whirled around, and by the lights of his alarm clock and stereo, saw his 4-year-old little brother Jaime sitting on the bed.

"Yeah." Colin admitted reluctantly. He never could lie to his little brother. "What are you doing up?"

"Waiting for you." Jaime said. "Your friends scare me, Col. I don't like them."

Colin hung his head. He was a crack head, a druggie, spending his allowance on marijuana and other drugs, then hanging around with his drug buddies, smoking weed. Yet he loved his parents and little brother. He tried to balance his family with his hobby, but he found himself drifting further from his family.

It all ended tonight, though. Colin was halfway through his third joint when he realized what he was doing. Not only was he breaking the law, he was hurting his family as well. And he hated hurting little Jaime. He had thrown the joint away and began to walk off when Big Harry stopped him.

Big Harry was the leader of their little group, and he couldn't stand deserters. Colin shoved past him and, still under the influence of marijuana, made his way home.

"You don't have to worry about them anymore, Jaime." Sighed Colin as he took his shirt off. "I'm through with them. I've wasted the last three years of my life with them, and only now have I seen how much I hurt you. And God knows I don't want to hurt you."

"Really?" Jaime asked.

"Really." Colin said, smiling at him. "Now I need to take a shower."

"Wait!" Jaime called as Colin headed into his bathroom. "Can I sleep with you? I don't wanna be alone right now."

Colin smiled. "Sure thing, short stuff. Just wait a minute."

"A few minutes later, Colin climbed into bed and lay down next to Jaime. "Goodnight, Col." Jaime said sleepily.

"Goodnight, short stuff." Colin replied.

If the two boys knew what was to come, they would have cherished that night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, the two boys had gotten up to find a note from their parents, both lawyers, had early meetings and had left a note for Colin, saying to take care of Jaime.

"What else is new?" he muttered before smiling at Jaime. "Cereal? Or scrambled eggs?"

"Cereal!" Jaime cheered.

Colin smiled. As he crossed the sink with bowls and milk, he looked out the window and froze. Outside was Big Harry, and he was holding a rifle.

"Jaime, get on the floor!" Colin barked. Jaime complied immediately, though he was immensely confused.

Colin, however, wasn't that lucky. As soon as Jaime had dived, the window shattered and a hole appeared in Colin's shirt, followed by pain. Jaime screamed and Big Harry yelled, "That's what you get for leaving! You won't tell no coppers about our ring!" before he ran.

Jaime rushed to his brother, who was bleeding on the floor. "Colin! Colin, please be okay!"

Colin struggled to breathe. ""It's okay, Jaime. I think it went in and out."

"Colin, please stay with me!" Jaime cried, but to Colin, he seemed so far away. "Colin, please don't leave me! Colin!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eight years later, two boys on opposite sides of the country woke up screaming.


	2. Chapter 1: Two Boys

Howdy, people! Welcome to the first chapter of The Silver Lining! Sorry it took so long, but Feb is my busy month. Anyway, I'm here now, and we're gonna start this party!

Quick A/N: Silver Lining starts about a couple months after Apokalypse. Scott and Jean are 19, Tyler, Rogue, and Kurt are 18, Kitty, Bobby, Ray, and Roberto are 17, Tabitha and Jubille are 16, Rahne is 14, and Jamie is 12

Another A/N: Jamie might be OOC for a while, but please bare with me. I've only seen some of the show and I'm going off of what I have seen and read. I'll try to put Jamie back in character ASAP.

**Chapter 1: Two Boys**

**Bayville, New York**

"What the hell was that?"

"I think it was Jamie."

"Again!"

"Yeah."

"Damn, that's the third time this week!"

Jamie Madrox sat shivering in his bed, hearing, but not listening to, the voices outside his bedroom door in the hall. His 'favorite' nightmare had played for him once again. His brother had died, again.

"Alright, ya idiots." snapped a new voice, this one female. "Git back ta bed."

"Rogue, what are you doing here?"

"Yeah, you're a girl."

"Ah know that." Rogue snapped. "Now git."

"But-"

"We don't-"

"Bobby, Ray, if ya'll two don't git, Ah'll drain ya right here, right now."

"Later!"

"Goodnight!"

There was the sound of two people running, then a tap on the door. "Jamie? Can Ah come in?"

Jamie didn't answer, just watched mutely as the door opened and Rogue came in. "Jamie? Ya alright?"

Jamie shook his head and Rogue sat down on his bed. "Wanna talk about it?"

"It was my brother." he whispered finally. Rogue, who had heard the story a few weeks back when his nightmares had began, took Jamie's hand in her gloved one. "He keeps haunting me." Jamie continuned. "The closer we get to the day...it happened, the more he makes me watch."

He was silent for a second. "Rogue?"

"Ah'm here, shugah."

"Why did he have to die?" he wailed. "Sure, he'd done bad things, but he wasn't a bad person! Why!"

Rogue didn't answer, she just pulled him into a hug.

The door opened again. "Stripes?" came a gruff voice. "How's the kid?"

"He's alright, Logan." Rogue replied, still hugging the little boy. "He just had a nightmare."

Logan nodded. "Alright." he said. "You two can skip this morning's Danger Room session, just meet me there after school."

Rogue nodded. "We'll be there."

Logan nodded again and left. Rogue looked down at Jamie. "Ya gonna be alright?"

Jamie shook his head franticly. "Don't go."

Rogue gave a ghost of a smile. "Don't worry, shugah. Ah'm not going anywhere."

**XM XM XM**

**San Diego, California**

Tyler Malone had also woken up from a nightmare, but he quickly shook it off. He got up and headed to the door of his San Diegan hotel room. He had been promised a package, and there would be hell to pay if he hadn't gotten it by now.

He opened the door and grabbed a large envelope on the floor. Going back inside, he opened the package.

Inside, there were documents on one man, local crime lord Diego Esparana. While reading the documents, Tyler's cell phone went off.

"Malone."

"Good evening." said a male voice. "You've got a delivery."

"You're a little late." Tyler told him, deadpanned.

"Another nightmare?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Tyler snapped. "Where is he now?"

"In his downtown penthouse." came the reply. "You know, you could always-"

He was cut off when Tyler shut the phone.

He went to the bed and pulled a box out from under it. He quickly opened the box and pulled a silver ninja's uniform out. He put it on and covered his face with the hood, becoming the Silver Clad Ninja.

He closed his eyes and silver energy formed a dome around him before morphing into a large bat and flying through the walls.


	3. Chapter 2: Ninja Strike

I got this up, finally. Sorry for taking so long, but with graduation coming, I have a lot of things I need to do if I want to walk. I did manage to snag some computer time, and I'm uploading two chapters, and hopefully a third. Anyway, here's a full Tyler chapter, all about him and no one else. So enjoy his time as the Silver Clad Ninja. With that said, continue on, and follow the RRE rule. Later.

_Silverdash_

**Chapter 2: Ninja Strike**

At the San Diegan penthouse of Diego Esparana, the crime lord and his head of security were talking.

"You're sure someone's after you?"

"So sure," Esparana supplied, "That I have no doubt that they'll send the Silver Clad Ninja after me."

His head of security chuckled. "Sir, the SCN is a myth. No one has ever seen him, there's never any trace of him, and those who claim to have fought them are always thrown into the nuthouse."

"You never know." Esparana shrugged, pouring himself a glass of brandy. They were so focused on their activities that they did not notice a silver bat come through the ceiling and land on the floor without a sound. The bat reverted to a dome, then disappeared, revealing the Silver Clad Ninja.

"Hello, Diego." he said.

Both men reacted instantly, Esparana dropped his brandy while his security went for his gun.

"Drop the gun." SCN said. "I'm not here for you."

"Shoot him!" Esparana shouted. "Don't let him get to me!"

Security Guy leveled the gun, but in a burst of speed, the SCN appeared in front of him, and in one fluid motion, kicked the gun out of his hand and swept his feet out from under him.

Security down, the SCN then walked calmly toward Esparana, who was backing away in a panic. The SCN threw out his hands, releacing two ninja stars that pinned Esparana's suit to the wall.

"Please, mercy." Esparana begged as the SCN pulled a sai from his belt. "Mercy."

"Mercy?" the ninja whispered coldly, his brown eyes hard as marble. "What about Matthew Jones? That kid you've been selling drugs to. He couldn't pay for his next shipment, so you and your men killed him. Did he beg for mercy?"

"Yes..."

"And did you give him mercy?"

Esparana didn't answer.

"Answer the question!" The SCN snapped.

"No..."

"Then you will not have mercy."

The SCN pulled back his sai, ready for the plunge, when he stopped. "Excuse me for a moment."

He whirled around, where Security Guy was back up and had a knife. The SCN sliced through the knife with his sai and executed a very complex hand combo with both hands, pressing certain pressure points on the ban's body to paralize him. Once he had a moment to breathe, he knocked the guy out.

He then turned back to Esparana. "Where were we? Oh yeah." He held out his hand and a sai appeared in a flash of silver energy. "No mercy."

"You're a mutant?" Esparana gasped. "All this time, you've been a mutant!"

"The things people babble when they're about to die." SCN muttered in amazement. And without another word, he plunged the Japanese dagger into Esparana's heart.

Turning around, he walked away, waving his hand to make the ninja stars disappear. Esparana's body slumped to the ground in a heap.

The Silver Clad Ninja scanned the room once more before raising his hand, covering himself in a silver energy dome, and leaving California in the form of a silver bat.

**XM XM XM**

The silver bat arrived in a northern New York State apartment, reverting back into the Silver Clad Ninja. He quickly took off his mask, revealing Tyler Malone, gasping for breath. "Never again." He whispered. "I can't...never again."

He shook his head to clear it before standing stock still. "Aw, nuts." he muttered, walking toward his bedroom. Before he could close the door, however, a voice called through the apartment. "Hello! Tyler, you back?"

"Be there in a second!" Tyler called, closing the door. He changed into black jeans, a black t-shirt, and black combat boots before coming out and finding a man in a five hundred dollar suit waiting for him in the kitchen with a leather breifcase.

"Is it all there?" Ty asked, walking up to the man.

"All there." the man answered. "You've made somebody happy tonight. They paid extra."

"Leave it on the table." Tyler said. "I'm a little tired tonight."

"Hey, no problem." said the other man. "Tyler, just please take it easy. You've been so restless lately that you're taking chances."

Tyler shot the man a look from the refrigerator. "Like Elektra. Is that what you mean, Johnson?"

Johnson paled slightly. "Well, I wasn't going to put it like that, but when you say it like that..."

"That's fine." Ty said, ducking back into the refrigerator.

Johnson breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm thinking about leaving the job anyway." Tyler continued as he pulled several foodstuffs from the frige. "And you can drop the gun, Johnson. I've had enough excitment tonight."

Sure enough, Johnson had a pistol pointed in Tyler's direction. "Come on, Ty." he said. "Don't make me do this. I really don't want to do this."

"Then don't." Ty said as he continued making a sandwich. They stayed that way for several seconds before Johnson lowered the pistol.

"As far as anyone else is concerned, you were dicovered and killed in this mission, Ty." Johnson said. He held out his hand. "It was a pleasure working with you."

"And you." They shook hands before Johnson left. Tyler sighed before reaching into his back pocket for a business card. "Maybe it's time for me to take you guys up on your offer."


	4. Chapter 3: The New Arrival

I am so sorry this has taken so long. It floods near my place, I moved to Midland with my family, then I moved to Alpine for college, college started, and I completely forgot the binders with my paper copies of the chapters. But still, I finally got the binders and I'm back on track and releasing a new chapter for Silver Lining. Just remember, follow the RRE rule.

I do not own anything under the name Evanescence. I'm just a very big fan eagerly awaiting the new CD this October.

_Silverdash_

**Chapter 3: New Arrival**

The final bell had rung once again in Bayville High School, releasing the chaos known as students leaving school for the weekend. Rogue was wearing her traditional scowl as she made her way to her locker. Her best friend and roommate Kitty Pryde was waiting for her.

"Like, hurry up, Rogue." Kitty said in annoyance. "Scott's going to, like, leave us behind if we don't hurry, and I don't want to take the bus home."

"Quit whinin'." Rogue snapped at her, opening her locker. "Go wait with Scott an' the others. Ah'll be there in a minute."

At Kitty's hurt look, Rogue sighed. "Sorry, it's been a long day. Ah didn't get much sleep last night. Jamie had another nightmare."

Suddenly understanding, Kitty asked, "Is that why you two weren't in the Danger Room this morning?"

Rogue nodded, throwing her entire backpack into her locker. "We have to go down there this afternoon. Ah need ta ask Scott ta go pick up Jamie when we leave."

Rogue closed her locker and the two left the school. In the parking lot, a ruby red convertible sat with three people inside. In the front seat were two teens, Scott Summers and Jean Grey. These two had already graduated high school, and were attending NYU. They came back to Bayville every weekend, just in time to pick up their friends from school.

In the backseat sat their other friend Kurt Wagner. Seeing the two girls, he jumped up and yelled, "Hey, vhat took so long?"

"What do you think took so long?" Rogue asked as she and Kitty climbed into the car, giving Kurt a pointed look.

"Oh…ja." Kurt sighed.

Rolling her eyes, Rogue turned to Scott. "Scott, Ah hate ta ask ya ta play taxi service, but Ah need ya ta head ta the middle school."

He raised an eyebrow. "What's up with Jamie?"

"Logan wants him and me in the Danger Room today." Rogue said.

"Vell, that vill make Bobby happy." Kurt supplied as Scott started the engine and pulled out. "He vas ticked vhen he found out Jamie was sleeping in today."

"Okay, what's going on?" Jean asked.

Rogue sighed. "Ah woke up last night hearing Jamie scream. He's been having nightmares for a while now. Anyway, when I get over to the boys dorms, I found Bobby and Ray at Jamie's door, looking like they were gonna go in and beat the crap out of him for wakin' them up."

"What did you do?" Scott said, looking at Rogue from the rearview mirror.

The Goth shrugged. "The usual. A glare and a threat to go vampire on their asses. They high-tailed it back to their rooms and didn't come out again until Logan came to get them this morning."

Everyone laughed.

"Served them right, too." Rogue continued. "Bobby's more foulmouthed when woken up at midnight then at five."

Everyone laughed again. Smiling slightly, Rogue looked out of the car only to drop the smile. "Scott, pull over."

Scott complied, and Rogue got out and started walking to a tree, where Jamie was sitting. "Jamie?"

Jamie looked up, and Rogue saw the most brilliant black eye she had ever seen. "What happened, shugah?"

"Some of the bullies decided to get rough with me." Jamie muttered bitterly, wincing as Rogue touched his black eye. "And naturally, I multiplied. They told a teacher, and she gave me Saturday School. They didn't even give me a chance to say I can't control my power."

Rogue had to fight hard to keep from swearing. "Come on, shugah. We'll talk ta the Professah."

She led him over to the car, where Kitty jumped into the front seat so Jamie could sit in between Rogue and Kurt.

Scott turned n the radio, just in time to hear the DJ say, "_That was Evanescence's new single, _Call Me When You're Sober_. Speaking of Evanescence, all our listeners have a chance to win a four pack of tickets to the Evanescence _The Open Door Tour_ concert in New York City in two weeks. All you've gotta do is be the tenth caller to tell me who the guest singer is in _Bring Me To Life_, starting…now_!"

"Scott hand me yore phone." Rogue said instantly.

Smirking, Scott obediently handed over his cell phone to Rogue. She dialed the station number and listened. Everyone noted with amusement that she was sweating with anticipation. Even Jamie giggled as she began to mutter under her breath.

"Hello?" she finally said. "Am Ah caller ten? It's over already? Wow, that was fast. Thank ya."

She calmly closed the phone and handed it back to Scott. Kurt sighed and covered Jamie's ears just as Rogue raised a fist into the air and began screaming profanities, causing many people to scowl in her direction. In the front seat, Scott, Jean, and Kitty were trying not to laugh.

She finally stopped and Kurt removed his hands from Jamie's ears. "Thanks." Jamie piped up. "Just warn me next time, or let Kitty or Jean do it. Your fur kept tickling my ears."

This proved too much for Kitty, who broke down into giggles as Rogue scowled darkly at the radio. "Turn it up, Scott." She said venomously. "Ah gotta find out who won so I can kill them on Monday."

"What makes you think it's a student?" Scott asked as he reached for the volume.

"What adult listens to Evanescence?" Rogue countered.

"You'd be surprised." Jean said, shuttering. "You haven't met my math professor."

"_Hello, KGWB radio_." said the DJ.

"_Hello, am I the tenth caller_?" came a voice over the radio.

"_You are! Now, who's the guest singer in_ Bring Me to Life?"

"_Paul McCoy of 12 Stones_." Replied the winner.

"_Correct_!" yelled the DJ. "You _won the tickets! What's your name_?"

"_Tyler Malone_," said the other. Scott and Jean froze. "_I'm headed to Bayville for a year, maybe more._"

"_That's great, man_," said the DJ. "_Listen, stay on the phone, and I'll give you more details._"

"_You've got it_." replied Tyler.

"Great!" Rogue said. "Now I can kill him on Monday."

"I don't think so, Rogue." Scott said slowly. "I don't think he's gonna go to school here."

"Scott? Jean?" Kitty said, looking at their faces. "Are you two, like, okay?"

"Yeah, vhat's up?" Kurt asked.

"Scott, do you think…" Jean said slowly as the pulled into the Institute parking lot.

"I don't know," Scott replied as he parked his car, and got out, "but I hope so. Come on!"

He and Jean ran off, leaving the others to stare at them. "Okay, what just happened?" Rogue asked.

"Beats me." Kurt said as Kitty shrugged.

Rogue shook her head as she grabbed Jamie's hand. "C'mon, shugah. Let's go see Dr. McCoy before we go find Wolverine."

**XM XM XM**

After an unexpected, but not unpleasant, delay, a silver Ford Mustang pulled into the Institute an hour behind Scott and Jean. As the driver parked the car, the front doors of the Institute opened and four figures ran out.

"Tyler!" Next thing he knew, he was pulled into a hug from two women and had a kiss planted on each cheek.

He smiled. "Ororo, Jean, you two are as beautiful as ever. Scott, Logan, been keeping out of trouble?"

"Do you really need an answer?" Scott asked, shaking Tyler's hand.

"How ya doin', Silverspout?" Logan asked, arms folded, smirking at the silver-haired teen.

Tyler shrugged. "I'm okay, I quit my day job and I'm looking for a place to stay. Plus, I've been looking for a challenge for a while."

"You quit!" Ororo said in surprise, looking almost joyful.

"Yep." Tyler shrugged again. "I just couldn't take it anymore. Is your offer still open?"

"You bet." Scott said. The rest of the Institute will be happy to find someone who can give Logan a run for his money."

"Come on, Silverspout," Logan said, turning around and walking toward the Institute. "Chuck'll be happy to see you."

Still smiling, the five walked back indoors to find Professor Xavier.


End file.
